


i never liked the quiet

by witchjack



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, super emo honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchjack/pseuds/witchjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abe is to be hanged and baker picks up the broken shards of mary’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never liked the quiet

Mary never imagined how quickly the world could fall apart, how something so familiar could be snatched from her. Everything she knew, her  _ entire  _ life. Gone. 

 

She could not stop ruminating upon it. Thomas’s anguished screams from his crib. The British with their immaculate uniforms. The rigid stances they maintained while marching into  _ her  _ home as if they lived in it.  __

 

They barged in like wild beasts, grabbing her husband and slamming him into the table brandished with handcuffs. Their seemingly sympathetic voices, gently telling her that  _ her husband _ was a spy. How could she have known? How could he do this to her? To them? To Thomas? 

 

Her throat was still raw from screaming after him, begging with the soldiers,  _ pleading  _ with them to give him a chance. After all, he was the judge’s son. But alas, there was no compromise, no excuse for spying in these trying times. He was to be executed, a reminder that no one, not even the judge’s son is free from the omniscient eyes of the British. 

 

A part of her wishes that they took her with him but she knows that would be foolish. Who would take care of Thomas? 

 

She carefully extricates herself from her bed in search of a handkerchief and passes by a mirror. 

 

She looks into the mirror and sees someone she cannot recognize, a ghost. Her eyes are red, her skin is blotchy from crying and her long hair is knotted. She shakes her head, appearance is of no matter to her at the moment. 

 

It just so happens that she finds Abraham's handkerchief. And she just can’t seem hold the tears back anymore. 

 

Everything comes crashing down around her, her hopes, wishes, and dreams for a peaceful future. She simply cannot resist the barrage of emotions coursing through her body. 

 

Somehow, Baker always seems to find the best of times to walk through the door. 

 

_ “Mary!”  _ He yells running towards her. 

 

_ (She’s hardly heard him use her name. He was always so formal. However, she liked it. The way her name rolled off of his tongue. She suppose didn’t need to have any shame. She was practically a widowed woman.) _

 

“Baker…” She manages through her sobs and he sweeps her up into a warm embrace. She leans her face into a shoulder and let her eyes flutter closed. 

 

Was it so possible to feel so at home with a person? Baker exuded kindness, compassion, feelings she really needed at this moment. For one miniscule moment, she truly felt safe. 

 

“Oh god Mary, I’m so sorry I heard what happened from the other soldiers. I just--can’t believe it. Are you okay? Is ever--” He rattles as Mary holds her finger up to his mouth. 

 

“I would prefer not to speak about it at the moment. It has been all I have been thinking about for the past hour, the fate of my husband, the fact that I will have to see him die--the light fading from his eyes. I just don’t want to think about it.” She whispers, covering her face with her hands. 

 

His eyes widen and his expression softens. “Of course Mary, anything for you.” He says softly, gently running his fingers through her hair. 

 

She smiles, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. “That feels really nice.”

 

“Would you like me to braid your hair?” He asks gently. 

 

She sits up suddenly, looking him in the eye. “Where did you learn how to braid hair?” 

 

He took her hair gently in his hands, carefully grabbing strands of hair, making sure not to tug on her head to hard. In minutes, he finished and admired his handiwork. 

 

“There you are.” He says, making sure no loose strands of hair fell out. “Well, at the orphanage, you do learn many things living amongst other children.”

 

“What was it like living at the orphanage Baker, was it lonely?” 

 

He looks off into the distance in deep thought. 

 

_ (She didn’t want to bring to surface any unpleasant memories for him. She couldn’t imagine what it was like, to not grow up with a family.) _

 

“I-I’m terribly sorry I don’t want to remind of you of anything you would much rather forget.” She says quickly, squeezing his hand gently with her smaller one. 

 

He stares down at their hands, interlacing his fingers with her’s. “It’s not a problem really, my past is behind me now. Look at where I am, here with the most beautiful women in America.” As he says this, his cheeks turn a shade of rosy pink and he darts his eyes away from her. 

 

She laughs, leaning closer into his embrace. 

 

_ (Part of this feels so wrong to her? Her husband is to die and here she is…But what shame should she have? Her husband went off with another woman, let alone a married one. Perhaps, Abe and her were never meant to be. They were like two lines who coincided for a moment and from that point one, they remained parallel. Never returning to that intersection never again. Never speaking about it, leaving it in the past.)  _

 

“You don’t need to be so shy….it’s okay. You know far too much about the albeit dysfunctional relationship Abe and I have.” She pauses and lowers her voice, staring down at the ground. “Or should I say had.” 

 

_ (She hates him but at the same time she doesn’t know how she will be able to live without him. Like a sip of brandy, a taste that always stay on your tongue, a feeling you just could not forget.)  _

 

The tears come again like a tsunami, everything she had internalized for so long. Abe cheating on her, her broken relationship with his father, the fact she was supposed to marry Thomas. 

 

_ (What would have happened if he were still alive? How would destiny play out for her?) _

 

The fact that Abe was dying, the fact that Thomas would have to grow up fatherless without someone to guide him, 

 

_ e v e r y t h i n g.  _

 

“Sh….Mary everything is going to be okay. Everything will be fine..” He whispers, running his hands through her hair and pulling her so close to him to the point that there was not even an inch of space between them. He cups her face with his hands. “Mary Woodhull. You are one of the most strongest women I have ever encountered in my entire life. You are so selfless, kind, brave. If anyone can endure this, it is you.” He says fiercely, his jade green eyes glimmering. 

 

“T-thank you….Baker.” She says between her sobs. 

 

_ (Never has she ever felt so cared for, so loved.) _

 

“Mary?” 

 

“Yes?” She asks looking him deep in his eyes. 

 

“Just remember, that there is love in this house.” He says, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

  
_ (Just maybe she will be alright.) _

**Author's Note:**

> adding another super emo fic to the seemingly empty mary/baker tag. dedicating this to dami and mads, who fed the flames to this emo hell. hmu on twitter @acelaurens


End file.
